


【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十二）

by AUROSARAH



Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AUROSARAH/pseuds/AUROSARAH
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: 【狼犬狼】卢平先生 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644388
Kudos: 6





	【狼犬狼】卢平先生（十二）

Chapter12-Part1

莱姆斯听见自己的心在胸腔里剧烈地，带着抽痛跳动。紧接着，小天狼星沙哑的哭声和红肿的眼角就模糊了他的其他一切知觉——从映衬客厅天花板上暖黄色的灯光，灰尘和螨虫尸体的气味，到身后哈利错愕的惊呼——这一切他都感觉不到了，只为了服务以条件反射般的速度把瘫坐在储物间地上崩溃的黑发巫师抱起来。

他是跑回房间的——甚至没有剩余的注意力跟身后的哈利解释什么——小天狼星全身都在颤抖，前胸在急促呼吸的带动下以极大的幅度起伏。蓬乱的，被冷汗浸湿的头发在压力作用下粘蹭在莱姆斯的毛衣上，带着清晰指甲印痕的手指胡乱抠抓着莱姆斯手臂上的布料，力度几乎要令人感到疼痛。小天狼星的睫毛贴近莱姆斯的脖子划动，流出的眼泪顺着细小的褐色伤疤下滑，浸湿了领口。被头发盖住的大半张脸靠在褐发男人的肩头沉闷地啜泣抱怨。

“我他妈离开格里莫广场已经快20年了，”小天狼星的嘴唇贴近莱姆斯的耳廓，带着严重的鼻音断断续续地说，“还是跟一个3岁孩子一样怕黑，遇到这种事什么也做不了只能哭得跟个洒水车一样！”

“我知道，我知道，没事了，没有人再会把你关到地下室里了……”莱姆斯把小天狼星在床上放下后，手忙脚乱地用粗糙的手指拭干小天狼星的眼角。后者近乎粗暴地揪紧前者的手臂，打断了莱姆斯起身离开的动作。

“那不一样，那他妈比地下室还要可怕——”小天狼星干哑地朝莱姆斯低吼，睁大酸痛的眼眶看清近在咫尺的熟悉面孔，“五六个小时，我喊你了，好多次，你根本听不到……”

“对不起……”

“我以为你天黑之前总会回来的——因为如果天黑了我还出不去了话我就可能控制不住自己了。”

小天狼星深灰色的眼睛涨红，眼泪随着责怪的哽咽无法控制地往下滚，一串一串砸在莱姆斯的衬衫上——连带着把褐发巫师脑海里组织的所有安慰词句冲刷到杂乱无章，令莱姆斯的喉结屡次明显地上下移动，做出口型却一句话也说不出来。

“你不知道我有多害怕，你不知道……所以你一直不回来，你一直不回来……”

“我知道，我知道的小天狼星，别哭了，你浑身都是伤，我在这里，我回来了。”

“你知道个屁，这14年我他妈难过得要死想你想疯了，到处找你。”小天狼星生气地咒骂了几句——但可惜趴在莱姆斯肩膀上胡乱蹭干眼泪的动作使他的愤怒毫无威慑力，“他们说你死了，我也一直找你。而且每次当我要放弃，要认定你死了的时候你就他妈以各种形式影响着我，但是没有一次是真的回来了……”

“对不起……对不起小天狼星……”

莱姆斯很快放弃了用语言安抚——他太清楚自己了，只要凝视小天狼星崩溃哭泣的脸他就一句完整的话也说不出来——于是他选择伸手紧紧揽住小天狼星颤抖的肩膀，指节扣进黑发的潮湿发根。另一只手在发丝下轻轻按压摩挲着后颈，任小天狼星在自己肩头抽抽搭搭地埋怨。

“结果你终于回来了，我他妈还突然被告知我是唯一一个被隐瞒的人——甚至你还是想要走，尽管你他妈爱惨了我还说永远不会离开我……尽管我怕你又有一天突然消失在我的生活里一点也不比怕黑来得少……”

“我不会走的，我保证……”

莱姆斯把脸埋在小天狼星的黑发里闷声说，在突然意识到语言的苍白后，肢体拥抱的动作更紧了。

“你每次都是这么说的，你他妈骗我骗的还少吗？”小天狼星的语气和表情都像是在哀求——尽管他还依旧是那个骄傲的大脚板。他的手指从莱姆斯的袖子上无力地滑下来，抓皱了床单，最后和莱姆斯从他身上落下来的右手紧紧相扣交缠。

“不，是真的——别哭了，我真的很抱歉……我会留下来，我真的会。”

莱姆斯的手臂稍微放松了一点，给予小天狼星呼吸的空间。搓热的手指扶着小天狼星的颧骨，疼惜地划过泛红的眼圈和被咬得近乎麻木的干涩嘴唇。琥珀色的眼球里闪烁的情绪似乎具有实质性的温度，迅速变换了几圈，从心疼到复杂的痛苦再到尴尬，最后全部转化为爱——比任何一次都要强烈，欲望强迫着让他把隐藏了21年的秘密推上喉咙口。

遗憾的是莱姆斯这次没能控制住。

万幸的是月亮脸这次没能控制住。

“我爱你，小天狼星，你说的一点都没错，所有的那些事情从照明咒到迷情剂再到槲寄生通通没错。”

“所有事情为什么只有我没有知道的必要？”

小天狼星还在哭——可能他自己也没办法控制流眼泪的频率。莱姆斯缓慢地揉搓着他手背上的新旧指甲印痕，听到了什么东西碎成一片一片再轰然倒塌的声音——也许是隔绝14年声音气味以及记忆的时光，也许是关押21年来对小天狼星汹涌爱意的堡垒。

“因为我告诉你就会失去你，我不能和你说太多话。否则我迟早有一天会露馅，这也是我当初不辞而别的原因之一。”

“别哭了，我爱你。我一直没办法说清楚我把你当成亲人多一点还是朋友多一点，是因为我把你当恋人——到圣诞节就满22年了。”

“天狼星所在的大犬座是我画得最熟的星图，每次你夜游不带活点地图的时候我都偷偷跟在你后面，这样你被发现时我就能在其他级长之前抓住你，迷情剂里曾经是你古龙水的气味现在是你皮夹克的气味。狼人夜视能力太好了——我根本不会因为天黑看不清把咖啡树认成槲寄生，我就是想吻你而已。你读瑞娜塔信的时候，我嫉妒得发疯。我喜欢你——除了爱到可以为了你做任何事，还想和你从同一张床上醒来那种。”

“别哭了……别哭了小天狼星我求你了，你不是没有必要知道的人，你太有必要了也太重要了，是我的问题……我爱你，小天狼星……”

Chapter12-Part2

莱姆斯显然已经不记得那天晚上他是怎么做到在没有准备的情况下毫无眼神躲闪，毫无停顿，几乎是以令人惊喜的语言组织能力完成了对沉积21年强烈狂热，杂乱无章爱情的表达，但是毫无疑问他是成功的——小天狼星越靠越近，眼泪混乱地涂抹在莱姆斯的身上，他们的手指顺着对方的身体上下移动按压，手臂紧密地从肩膀交缠到腰肢。小天狼星把脸埋进莱姆斯的肩膀和颈窝，黑色的卷发刮蹭着他下巴上的伤疤。莱姆斯靠近他的耳廓，一遍一遍小声重复着小天狼星的名字和爱语直到把恋人从悲愤地咒骂变成哽咽着一句话也说不出来。

在两人最后一点理智尚存的片刻，双方都不太知道他们的额头和鼻尖是怎么就贴在了一起。莱姆斯捏住小天狼星的下巴亲吻，小天狼星在短暂的错愕后热切地回应莱姆斯柔软的唇齿。伸进对方口腔的舌头混乱地纠缠扫荡，涎水狼狈地湿润了唇周的皮肤。

亲吻的热烈进行时与气息凌乱的性感喘声使莱姆斯的舌尖跨过脸颊，来到耳垂上舔弄。他的手掌也不自觉地往下滑，微妙的力度向下按压住脖颈处跳动的脉搏，顺着两侧的肌肉来到锁骨及更深处。苍白修长的手指挑开小天狼星被汗浸湿的衬衫，熟练地摩擦爱抚，直到小天狼星深灰色的瞳孔一个猛烈的惊愕收缩后呻吟出声。

“对不起，我……”莱姆斯尴尬地从小天狼星身上退开的手局促不安地停在了半空中。

“不用道歉，继续…”

小天狼星喘着粗气不自然地抹了一把发红的耳根，向后躺去，突然揪上莱姆斯的领子令后者猝不及防地压在了前者身上——这次换莱姆斯不知所措了——因为在月亮脸的印象里这个动作只在梦里出现过。

事实上也正是因为在梦里出现了太多次——暧昧的笑容很快就在莱姆斯的嘴角绽开来，他低下头，靠近小天狼星的皮肤思考着下一步的动作。沙褐色的刘海向下划过小天狼星的皮肤，睫毛在灯光下闪着金黄的光圈。而小天狼星只感觉充满月亮脸味道的温暖气流冲刷着他敏感的耳周和脖子，湿润但粗糙的舌尖随着气流的方向虔诚地舔舐亲吻，或许还有吮吸和啃咬。带着伤疤的手指缓慢地往下滑，描摹着腹部肌肉上的刺青。

小天狼星头脑空白地艰难挣扎了两下，发现自己除了遵从生理自然反应的低喘和呻吟之外别无选择——尤其是听到莱姆斯另一只手解开他的皮带时发出的咔哒清脆声响，或是看到琥珀色的眼球里倒映出自己的脸时，生理和心理的双重满足感迫使他把手指穿插进沙褐色的头发里狠狠抓紧。

莱姆斯用舌头接替手指，继续描摹他腹部的纹身轮廓，手指则绕过分身来到大腿内侧和臀部肌肉色情地戳弄摩挲。他富有技巧地把玩着那块区域敏感的皮肤，舌尖，鼻息和爱抚都刻意避开关键区域——直到床上接受服务的黑发巫师大叫着受不了才慢悠悠地抚摸上小天狼星完全硬挺的昂扬撸动。

小天狼星的身体不自觉地绷紧了，他开始意识到自己正处于一个完全陌生的，美好到令人困惑的领域——而莱姆斯用一个舌头的动作打乱了他的所有思绪——月亮脸灵活的舌尖在他分身的顶端滑动，灼热的温度包裹着向前推进，一只手攀上更靠近根部的位置跟着嘴的方向一起移动。小天狼星自觉地挺进更多，敏感点蹭弄着湿润的舌尖。干脆放弃了思考的空间和起身的动作认命地彻底躺下呻吟。

下腹汇聚的快感强烈到令他心慌，他想伸手推开莱姆斯挣扎着坐起来，却被莱姆斯紧紧抓住臀部固定，轻易地用几次深喉使他软了腰腿——莱姆斯的口活好到令小天狼星被一阵强烈的嫉妒淹没——他嫉妒那天麻瓜女店员口中“艾凡”一样的男人，嫉妒莱姆斯这14年来的炮友们。

如果四年级那晚在天文塔我没有睡着，小天狼星酸溜溜地想，如果14年前他在波特家住宅门口徘徊时一念之差留下来了。那么把莱姆斯从生疏变成娴熟的人哪里轮得到那群麻瓜男人们——他们会在霍格沃茨的空教室里接吻，会在变形课上的课桌下挑逗地抚摸对方的双腿，会在夜游躲避费尔奇时躲进扫帚间亲热，会在月圆结束的尖叫屋里被莱姆斯压倒在钢琴上含住分身——那些火热的时光理应是属于小天狼星的，就像不管是那个青涩到在迷情剂里闻到同伴古龙水味不承认的月亮脸，还是这个成熟稳重能言善辩到狡猾的卢平先生，都理应是属于小天狼星的。

“认真点。”

莱姆斯察觉到他的分心，故作严肃地说。抽出魔杖来到小天狼星的臀边施了两三个无声润滑咒，突如其来的温热和莱姆斯在他臀间揉动的压力感强迫着拉回了小天狼星的注意力——这个陌生的动作实在有些令人害怕，因为经验的反差似乎剥夺了他的主动权。大脚板开始不知道下一步具体会发生什么，不知道自己该怎么做，不知道自己能不能做好。

“我从来没做过……”小天狼星干涩地说，耳根因感到羞耻而发烫，“我是说和男人一起。”

“我知道，别怕，亲爱的，腰再抬高点。”莱姆斯的嘴靠着他的分身温柔地回答他，另一边修长的手指——博学正直的卢平先生握着魔杖教具书本的手指，斯文安静的月亮脸指向天狼星的手指——此时正以一种极其色情的方式缓慢挤开层层褶皱往内壁爱抚。

他极其熟练轻松地找到甬道内较为坚韧的一点按压着，从中间向外一遍一遍地打着转，毫无预兆且甚至比前端更加猛烈的快感从尾椎骨迅速传到大脑皮层再散于四肢，小天狼星尖叫一声差点射出来。

“不行，我做不到——我会躺下去的，”小天狼星逐渐加重的呼吸和呻吟交杂在一起，几乎是条件反射地拱起腰，却意外地把分身顶弄得更深，“帮帮我，莱米……呃啊——”

莱姆斯配合小天狼星的状态再加重刺激力度，他又伸进了一根手指，弯曲着继续在前列腺处按压挪动，另一只手绕到小天狼星后腰帮助他向上抬起，口交时在整根分身的范围吞吐着。

小天狼星肌肉紧绷着，剧烈颤抖甚至抽搐收缩，攥着莱姆斯头发的指节近乎发白。源自身体深处的快感随着莱姆斯手指逐渐加快的动作和嘴上温暖的挤压与吮吸堆积，似乎在下一刻就要散开弥漫向四周。急促的呼吸无法缓解剧烈到发疼的高潮带来的轻微窒息感和失重感，直到他在充实和温暖间失控地呻吟着：“梅林啊戈德里克啊操操操呃啊啊啊啊莱姆斯月亮脸我他妈要射了嘴拿开啊啊啊啊——”然后浑身酸软地射出来。

“抱歉，但是你一直靠那么近。”小天狼星看着莱姆斯吞下他射出的精液，毫无诚意地道歉。

莱姆斯舔一下嘴唇，手脚并用地爬了上来凑近他的耳边低语，小天狼星几乎可以闻到他嘴里残留的精液咸腥味道。

“我要是介意了话就不会吞下去了，我巴不得你射得我全身都是。”

小天狼星朝他翻着白眼笑——梅林不会料到这个平时一丝不苟地扣完大衣和衬衫所有的扣子，正直斯文到听人说脏话都要皱着眉严肃纠正的卢平先生能说出这种话，但我知道。

“还要继续吗？”

小天狼星没有回答他，但是腰臀向莱姆斯的大手上蹭了蹭。莱姆斯意味深长地点点头，俯下身又与小天狼星的唇舌亲吻纠缠在一起，还未抽出的两根手指就着他的动作在湿热的区域内戏弄地刮蹭着，小天狼星向前拱腰的动作令他的分身在他的手指之前抵上了莱姆斯的衬衫。

莱姆斯腾出一只手顺着自己的腰腹摸索下去，解开皮带——月亮脸到现在还是穿着得体的事实令小天狼星有些生气——于是他报复性地轻咬了莱姆斯的嘴唇，舌尖顺着脸骨的轮廓向下滑到喉结周围，手也在臀部肌肉上胡乱抓摸游走，直到莱姆斯发出一声清晰的低吼后撤出手指，把他的双腿轻易地掰开折叠。

一个光滑的触感带着真实火热的压力，代替手指抵上了甬道的入口——莱姆斯的分身对着他屁股这件事的实际触感和视觉感具有同样的冲击力——小天狼星认为现在突然绷直身体向后退是最扫兴丢人的事情之一，但在经验基础不足的情况下对不确定事情发展的恐慌是人的本能。  
退后的小天狼星当然被禁锢住了——以一种温柔的方式——他的耳边充斥着温暖的安抚，分身感受到了手指上伤疤的痕迹，臀间莱姆斯的分身缓慢但紧密地蹭弄着湿滑的入口带来逐渐剧烈的酥痒。沙褐色的刘海低低扫过脸颊，琥珀色的眼睛深情地凝望着他，柔软的嘴唇亲吻着他布满汗珠的额头。

“放松亲爱的，这没那么难。如果有任何不舒服的地方一定要告诉我。”

“我会的，进来吧莱米……啊——”

莱姆斯的分身在一个平稳的挺入动作下滑进了温热的甬道，被巨大压力顶到敏感点的小天狼星几乎是登时便发出一声极为满足的呻吟。

月亮脸没有着急开始抽插，但这种小幅度的顶弄就足以让毫无经验的大脚板爽到尖叫低吼了——柱体上暴起的青筋在莱姆斯刻意的动作下反复磨蹭着前列腺，粗糙的手从腹部滑到分身上，撸动抹开顶端渗出的液体，被顶弄着的充实感和来回用力擦过前列腺的强烈快感占据了小天狼星的所有精力——温暖，酸胀，舒适，刺激，满足——这是小天狼星在快感的猛烈冲击下眼球上翻着流出眼泪之前能感受到的一切。

“唔，唔呃莱米，再快点，用力，呃啊操……还要更多，更多……”

“呃-呃啊，你太小心了，再用力点……呃嗯-嗯啊啊啊梅林啊我他妈迟早有一天会爽死在你的屌上，噢-噢嗯啊别停下来……”

他开始恨自己为什么不能早点体会到这种无法言说的美好感觉——恨莱姆斯为什么没有早点表达心意，恨自己为什么花21年做莱姆斯的朋友——琥珀色的瞳孔是很漂亮，如果看到自己的影子倒映在其中就更好了；用平日里沙哑严肃的声线讲荤话和爱语最好不过了；苍白修长的手指抚摸着自己的分身和腺体时，是最令人疯狂的……

这一切是属于他的，他早该知道的——在四年级天文塔上，他应该在卢平教授一本正经地“上天文课”时握住他星光下冰凉的手，在五年级不顾一切地在黑暗中拥抱住那个会为了自己举了半个小时的最高级照明咒的格兰芬多级长，在六年级拆穿那个漏洞百出的迷情剂谎言，在七年级的槲寄生下——管它是不是咖啡树，与月亮脸拥吻在一起——哪怕只有一次，莱姆斯·卢平都不至于失踪14年。

“你又分心了。”

“唔……唔呃嗯在想你……”

“那也不行，认真点。”

莱姆斯不满地拉起小天狼星酸软的双腿，狠狠往前列腺的位置顶了两下。小天狼星惊呼一声，思绪被拉回到火热而性感的现实后狡猾地缩紧了后穴，惹得莱姆斯猝不及防也呻吟出声——作为报复，莱姆斯的手掌在小天狼星的臀上拍打几下，再用力向深处顶撞去。

小天狼星并不意外地配合着莱姆斯幅度变大的动作，任凭眩晕和快感的潮水逐渐征服他的意识和身体，他逐渐迷失了呼吸的节奏和四肢的知觉——他只知道它们在剧烈地抽搐颤抖着，但在性事强烈刺激的情况下，他在其他部位所能感受到的只有酸软和麻木。第二次高潮没有第一次那种近乎疼痛的剧烈，他的欲望被从分身上的手指到甬道里的性器热烈密集的刺激无限放大、拉长——这毫无疑问是种折磨。

快感依然在下腹堆积着，只是这一次一瞬间的爆裂被延长分配给每一秒钟的煎熬，眼前的白光一重一重地叠，无力感源源不断地四散向身周。这种被延长的高潮甜蜜到令他恐慌，他顶着身下剧烈的撞击，断断续续地请求莱姆斯帮他射出来。在遭到莱姆斯一句“我不知道我还要怎么帮你，大脚板”的拒绝后哭着咒骂，手指疯狂地伸进衣物里在莱姆斯背上抓出一道道红痕。

“莱米，月亮脸，亲爱的……操，求你，求你我想射出来，我受不了唔啊——该死……你可以帮我的，你可以的……”

“慢性高潮。第一次应该好好享受一下才是。”

莱姆斯喘着粗气回答，手上撸动的动作顺着前列腺液微妙地加快了，小天狼星清晰地感受到月亮脸也因每一下加快蹭过敏感点的顶撞全身颤抖——不过他显然管不了这么多，莱姆斯的动作带来不断膨胀的快感堆积，令他发疯。最后大脚板被欺负得眼泪直流，浑身绵软呻吟沙哑，精液才顺着柱体小股小股地流下来。莱姆斯把脑袋埋在他的颈窝发出一声低吼，不一会跟着高潮。

莱姆斯凑到小天狼星嘴边来了一个温柔绵长的吻来结束这场美好的性爱，匆匆施了一个清理咒后累到虚脱，躺在小天狼星的身边。小天狼星含糊地咕哝一声，伸手去牵莱姆斯的手。莱姆斯趁机把脸埋进小天狼星的肩头，嘴唇和鼻梁贴近余温尚高的皮肤，呼吸着小天狼星被汗浸湿的黑发气息。

“你还好吧？”莱姆斯的一只手撩起小天狼星的头发，描摹着后者近乎完美的面容。

“我真的早就没事了，”小天狼星轻声抗议，“闭嘴我好困。”

“就睡在这吧，明天早上我会叫你的。”

“明天早上我们就能从同一张床上醒来了。”

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

小天狼星闷闷的咕哝声从被子底下传来，莱姆斯这次确切地听见自己压抑21年单相思的堡垒以土崩瓦解之势坍塌的声音——砖瓦一片片掉落摔碎，却在接触地面的那一刻如花瓣一样散开，变成温暖，安全，包容和爱。

“我也爱你，小天狼星。”


End file.
